Somewhere With You
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Although happy with his single life, Mordecai couldn't help, but feel a little lonely once and a while. However, after a chance meeting with an old flame, he finds his life turn upside down once again. MordecaiXCJ and slight MordecaiXMargaret.
1. Control

**Author's Note** **: I haven't been on in a while and I mean a long, long time. I joined Fanfiction more than tens years ago. Makes me realize how old I am now. Anyway, big fan of the Regular Show since it first aired on T.V. I figure this will be a good time to get the blood flowing back into my writing.**

 **Anyway like always I do not own anything base on the Regular Show or it's characters.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Control**

When he look back on that night he always wondered if he had left the restaurant ten minutes later or earlier maybe he wouldn't have spotted her. It was an awkward night to say the least for a certain Blue Jay after Margaret and him declared to themselves that it would be better to be friends and nothing more, but that didn't mean he was 100% happy about it. He sighed as he ruffled up his feathers with his wings for warmth and turn down another empty street.

It was nearly midnight and most of the shops and restaurants were already closed and the only company he had were the street lights and once and a while a car passing by. He split up with Margaret about two hours ago, but instead of heading home he just park the cart in some unknown parking lot and decided he needed to walk to clear his mind. He didn't know why he was over thinking this anyway, what's done is done. They were friends because he didn't want to go through another relationship and she had a career to think about instead of settling. So why dose he feel so...so...

"I don't even know what to feel," He said to himself which cause him to stop walking and just stand there.

Mordecai looked around and realized that from all the thinking he was doing, he found himself without a clue where he was or how far he was from the Cart or home if that matter. He check his phone, thinking maybe Rigby called or text him about his whereabouts, but was surprised to see nothing whatsoever on the screen. Mostly likely he was with Eileen or asleep like he has been nowadays. Mordecai would laugh about how the roles between the two reverse where Rigby was out and about with his girlfriend while leaving his loser, single friend behind without much of a thought. It help him understand all the times he would do that to his raccoon friend and what an asshole he had been when he was out with Margaret and even more so when he was with CJ.

A gust of wind flew through his feathers and he looked up at the sky to see a few gray clouds passing by. He winced from that, he can't even look at a cloud anymore without bringing up bad memories of his last relationship and the guilt of knowing it was mostly his fault for the way things turned out.

( _OK, why are we bringing up stuff like this anyway_ ) His tired brain asked. ( _it should be all about us, Mordecai and no one else. Remember we are taking a break from_ _the whole dating thing)_

"That doesn't mean I don't get a little lonely once and a while." He said to himself.

 _(Probably why you keep bringing up your exes since it's been a year now since you had any female companionship_ ) His brain said ( _It will pass._ )

"It's been a year and nothing's changed" He shouted, "I'm still single and even though I'm OK with that that doesn't mean I don't think about it"

( _You just don't know what you want._ )

"Ugh, just shut up" He muttered to himself, "stupid brain."

A bright flash of light blinded him to the point he had to cover his face for a few seconds only to open them to blurriness and color spots. Once he focused, he saw the lights belonging to a small car that was turning into small Diner's parking lot across the street. A large sign above read "Ooh La La Cafe" and under it flash "opened 24-7."

His stomach started to growl and all that walking made him thirsty and his feet tired. Before he took another step he felt his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach when he saw a certain someone coming out of the car. First think he noticed was the pure white puffy hair flowing in the wind. He hardly see her hair down when they were together and those times were when he stayed at her place overnight. She closed her car down and stretch out her arms and popped her back a bit before letting out a big yawn. She probably just got off work since she was wearing some sort of uniform instead of her tank top and those short shorts.

Even with a tired look on her face, she put on a pretty smile as she walked into the Cafe without even noticing him across the street. Mordecai stood there not knowing what to do or should he even care that CJ was just across the street. They left of somewhat good terms...right?

He should've turned around and walk back to the cart he abandoned two hours ago, but instead his feet were moving down the street not even caring if he got hit by a car or not and over to the door of the Cafe. He peeked inside to see CJ talking to waitress who happened to be a middle aged woman and writing something in her notepad. There was no one else in the place, but his cloudy ex-girlfriend.

He opened the door and panic when he heard a little bell jingle which cause the two at the counter to turn around,

"Mordecai," CJ whispered while leaving her jaw slightly slanted from seeing him

Boy, she was pretty...

Mordecai shook his head from that thought and started to sweat.

"Good evening Sugar," The Waitress said, "you need help with something or would you like to take a seat and I'll get you a menu?"

"um...ah..." He really just lost his ability to speak or even move.

"um OK, how about you take a seat with this nice young lady and I'll get you a glass of water than" The waitress said as she walked over to him and escorted him to the seat next to CJ then went to the back room Kitchen. "I always get the weird ones at night," she muttered to herself.

They were quiet for a minute which seems like hours to Mordecai as he tapped his fingers on the counter. He looked over at CJ, who was just staring down at her coffee and avoiding him all together.

"I better go," The Blue Jay said getting up from his chair when she finally spoke.

"It's been a year and you still acting that way," she said, with a little sadness in her voice.

"Ah, acting like what," He asked, sitting down again.

He should've left...

"Like that, just weird and uncomfortable," she said, "you don't even look happy to see me."

"It's not...not...like that...it's just...well...," He looked away and scratch the back of his head, "It was just a surprised, I guess."

"I don't see how. After all I've been coming to this Cafe for years and here you are showing up at 12:30 in the morning," She said, sipping her coffee a bit.

She didn't look uncomfortable or anything like he did, she just look compose and kept her emotions under control. He check because she still had a pure white hue instead of gray and thunderous color she normally would get.

"And if you were really uncomfortable around me why did you come here in the first place since you most likely saw me through the glass windows." She finally looked at him, wanting answers were written in her large eyes. She was so pretty, he thought and tried even harder to keep himself under control. It's been a year, why was he so nervous around her.

"I was out walking and got lost and just found myself wanting to come in and maybe...just wanted to see if you were really you" He admitted.

"If I was really me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I haven't see you in a year and I know we didn't leave on good terms..."

"Like completely embarrassing us in front of Muscle Man's wedding and telling everyone you don't know who your soul mate was," She interrupted him and slammed the coffee mug on the counter.

He swallowed and tried very hard to keep his cool, "I guess I just wanted to see how you were doing, OK" He said, a little harsh, but was trying to get his point across. "I mean, I still care about you...your well being"

Maybe it wasn't a good time to say I still care about you since it was still a little awkward he thought. She just looked at him and sigh like she wanted to cuss him out, but decided to just let it go. She swirled her mug a bit and clear her throat. "So why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I asked you first" She said.

"I was...well...I had a rather weird evening outing and just needed to walk around to clear my thoughts." He looked away from her again.

She can sense the guilt, "Margaret?"

As if she was reading his mind and she knew she hit the spot when he just stiffen and forgot to take a breath.

"I don't care what is going on with you two, but I can tell something about her is bothering you." She said.

Without evening knowing it, he lost the control and just spilled out what was on his mind, "I don't know what's going on with me, OK. I quit dating just to focus on myself, but it's hard because I see Rigby with someone and I'm just left behind and alone. And Margaret, my god, Margaret is right there and I thought we would get back together, but she moved on, we moved on, she has a career she wants to focus on and yet, I don't want to be with her at the same time because I don't want to hold her back and I don't want to be in another relationship where I would ruin everything again. She just wanted to be friends and I was so happy to hear that since it means no more drama. Last thing I want to make is all the mistakes like I did the last time, but I can't help, but feel lonely once and a while." He said, and just run his wings through his feathered head and tried to catch his breath.

He looked up to see CJ and the Waitress staring at him. CJ with some remorse look on her face while the Waitress raise an eyebrow at him and pour CJ more coffee. "Son, you just need to learn how to let things or in this case. the woman go or just go get laid."

CJ blushed and tried not to laugh as the Waitress walked back into the kitchen and again muttering to herself why only weirdos come out at this hour.

Mordecai was so embarrassed that the shade of red on his cheeks were turning into a deep purple due to his blue feathers. CJ cleared her throat, "Um, it's OK to feel that way sometimes, Mordecai, we all get a little lonely once in a while. As for Margaret, if you are happy just to be friends with her it shouldn't be so complicated. Unless you still have feelings for her," She said, there was a lot of resentment in that last statement.

He was silence and wondering what he was about to say would be something he would regret, "When I saw you, it made me realize how much I miss being around you."

She stop drinking her coffee and just stared at something beside him. For a second she thought he was a Bastard for bringing up something like that after so long.

"Everything was great til that Mistletoe thing with Margaret and I regret how we ended. I guess seeing you and...well...maybe I just wanted to clear the air that I'm sorry how things were between us. I don't know how deeply I hurt you since we never spoke again. I know I'm not suppose to say that, but I can't help it since you are here. Right in front of me."

Now she was a little upset, "You're right, things were great, but that's over now and we moved on, right?"

"Why are you upset?" He had to asked.

"I'm not upset," She sighed, "Can we just drop it. I had a long day at work and I just wanted to get some food before heading home then you show up and made everything weird again."

"I'm sorry, OK." He said, and it seems like that was the only thing he can say.

She stood up, place a few dollar bills on the counter and walked towards the door. Mordecai waited for a second and decided to follow her. He was stunned that she walked passed her car and onto the street, heading north.

"Where are you going." He asked, "It's not safe to walk out here alone. And what about your car?"

"I guess you forgot I only live a few blocks away from here and I'll be fine. I just need to "clear my mind." She said in a mock tone.

"I don't want you walking alone in the dark." He shouted and caught up to her.

Due to being surprised that he followed her, she tripped over her own two feet and nearly fell over when she was caught and held tightly in the blue jay's arms. The pile of white cloud hair spilled onto Mordecai's face and he deeply inhale. A flashback of memories, the good ones, play over and over in his head. The kiss on the New Year's Eve party, babysitting Death's kid, just them hanging out all the time, laughing at stupid things and even the romantic dates they had that ended in heated passion under tangled sheets. She smelled so good and she felt so soft in his arms. Like a zombie, he helped her on to her feet, but had a hard time letting her go.

She cleared her throat, "Um, I'm OK, Mordo, you can let me go"

He retracted his arms away from her as if he just touched a hot stove and blushed. "just making sure," he said rather quickly and started to sweat. He laughed nervously as she turned away from him, blushing badly herself, and played with her hair. Unwanted feelings started to turn up in her mind and part of her liked it, but she knew better not to think that way.

"Let me walk you home or at least back to your car."

CJ looked back at her car and the smart choice would be the car but...

"You can walk me home, after all it is a nice night to walk and talk." She said.

The walk wasn't as weird as Mordecai thought it would be, in fact he felt rather at ease and it got easier with each passing step and just listening to her talk about something off the subject like her work and how she's been working long hours for some lame ass boss because he would leave early to see his Side Chick before going home to his wife and blah blah blah...

Afterward he stopped listening and just kept staring at her. She didn't seem to noticed as she kept talking about whatever. He couldn't explain why he was just staring at her, but he like it. He forgot how awesome it felt when he was near her...

"There's my apartment," She said.

It made his senses run wild from remembering how soft she felt when touch, how she looked, the sweet smell of perfume she would wear...the taste of her kiss...

She took out her keys to unlock the door then looked at him with a somewhat sad smile. "Well, it was nice seeing you again..."

Whatever control he had on his feelings were thrown out the window when he realize how much he needed her...

"and I did miss you too as well but I'm not sure if I'm ready..."

He wanted her...

CJ didn't have time to finish when his hands gently cupped her face and pulled her into a heated kiss. Her eyes grew big like dinner plates and lost her train of thought for a moment. She placed her hands on his chest in a weak effort to pull him away, but she couldn't help it herself. She did miss him and had been lonely for the last couple of months. He broke the kiss just to catch some air and buried his face into her hair again.

"I don't want to go home alone again" He whispered and brought her into another kiss.

Without saying another word or breaking apart their embrace, they walked into the apartment with the door closing behind them with a light click...

 **Next Chapter 2: Daydreaming: After coming home early the next morning, Rigby is trying figure out what happened to Mordecai that night and why he seems to be daydreaming a lot.**

 **Please Review.**


	2. Daydreaming

**Chapter Two**

 **Daydreaming**

His eyes slowly open from a faint vibration underneath his back. At first he thought maybe it was muscle spasms til he started to feel a strange bump and smooth corners. He digs underneath his back and pull out his cell phone and check the screen. The morning sunlight coming through the window blinds were hitting him right in the eyes and made it hard for him to see what was on his phone.

A small groan next to him made his shoot up into a sitting position and made him realize that he wasn't in his own bed or his home if that matters, but more in some sort of twin size bunk bed. He looked over to his left to find CJ peacefully sleeping with her back against him. Her naked back to be exact with a sheet barely covering up the rest of her. Her cloudy hair was messy and spilled all over to his side and touching his finger tips. A couple of blue and white feathers covered the bed and his own bottom half wwas tangle in the bed comforter.

A small ding came from his phone and he finally looks at it.

 _(Holy Shoot! It's already 10:30)_ He shouted in his mind.

Three missed calls from Rigby and five from Benson read on his phone along with a couple of text messages from Rigby that read:

*Dude, where are you? I woke up and you weren't here*

*Hello, did something happened. Benson is furious that you didn't show up for the meeting*

*Ok it's already 9:30 and still no phone call. Hello?*

*Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are making bets to see if you are alive or not*

*Call Me*

"Oh Crap, Oh Crap," Mordecai said to himself while trying to to untangle himself from the sheets without disturbing CJ in the process. His hand slipped and fell off the bunk bed with a low thump on the floor. He looked up to see if the fall woke her up, but all she did was turn over to her right side and fell back to sleep.

"Whew," He said getting up and feeling every bone in his body popped.

He didn't recall her being a heavy sleeper and smiles smugly for thinking he was the main cause of her being in a deep sleep to begin with. He quickly grabs his phone and was about to walk out when he stopped to look at her for a second. She had a small little smile on her face with a pinkish hue on her cheeks. The blush stood out on her soft white skin and the messy hair nearly made him wanted to skip work and crawl back into bed with her. He groan not knowing if that was a good plan or not so he decided to leave a small note.

 _CJ,_

 _Didn't want to disturbed you, but had to leave in a hurry for work. I don't know what to say about last night, but I was glad to see you again._

 _Mordecai._

He left the note next to her sleeping form and quietly exit the apartment. As soon as he was outside and let his eyes adjust to the bright morning sun, he dash down the street to the nearest bus stop to catch a ride back to Twin Peak Park before he found himself without a job.

The bus ride home was brutal to his thoughts. It was too quiet on the bus and that lead him to start thinking again and again about what happened last night. Did he really just did that? Did he really encounter CJ that lead to a lot of feelings arising and passion he actually missed.

 _(I was lonely and she was there)_ He said to himself _(It didn't mean anything, right?)_

A flashback to the night where they were in a tight embrace and as one that lasted for hours said other wise. He remember her being so into it since she actually pulled feathers out and whispered his name once or twice. He buried his face in his hands again from daydreaming so much it made his shiver in desire.

He liked it and here he thought he moved on, but now can't stop thinking about her. His thoughts were interrupted when the bus came to his destination and he ran out and down the sidewalk that led to the house in the middle of the park. He passed by Skips and Muscle Man without even a hello or anything like that and spotted Rigby by the house ranking up leaves.

Rigby stopped what he was doing to check his phone again for a call or a text. "Ugh, where is he?" he said to himself.

His eyes widened when he saw Mordecai skidding over to him, bent over to catch his breath before grabbing the extra rank and went to work. Rigby stares at him for a minute waiting for something to come out of the blue jay's mouth or even look at him since Mordecai had his back facing him.

"Mordecai?" Rigby called him.

"Must have overslept, my bad, but no worry, just ranking leaves," Mordecai said, whistling.

"Dude!" Rigby shouted, throwing his rank aside. "What the hell is going on. You weren't in bed this morning and you're showing up to work late looking like crap and you're not going to tell me anything"

"I don't look like crap!" Mordecai shouted.

But he did to Rigby since it looks like his friend didn't sleep at all last night, his feathers were tangle and matted with messy bed hair. "Yes, you do, it looks like you were in some kind of petty fight.

Mordecai couldn't help, but laugh from Rigby's comment. For a moment he felt and looked drunk. "Oh man, if only, if only" He said, going back to ranking up the leaves.

"if only what..." Then it dawn on him, "Did something happened between you and Margaret last night?"

Mordecai literally choked on his own spit and clear his throat. "What makes you think that?"

"I thought so, why else would you be acting that way." Rigby said, pointing at him. "So are you going to spill it or should I just ask Eileen on my break."

"Nothing happened between me and Margaret," Mordecai said, getting a little annoyed. "and that's what I mean, Nothing."

"Soooo you're upset...that nothing happened between you two?" Rigby asked.

Flashback to the night flicker in his mind. Being upset and lonely, seeing CJ again and how sweet it was to kiss her again. Entering her apartment that was dark and quiet. Pinning her down on the bed and seeing her half-lidded eyes looking up at him. She wasn't scared or concern about what they were going to do as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"Mordecai," Rigby called.

Her giggles echos in his head. She would giggle every time his hands run down her body because of his soft feathers.

"HELLO!"

"What!" The blue jay shouted back.

"Dude, you were zoning out again. So where you were then all night..."

"It's none of your business so just drop it Rigby."

"There you are, it's about time you decided to come to work."

The duo turned around to see their Boss walking over to them with the familiar shade of Red color and holding his clipboard.

"Benson, hey." Mordecai said, laughing nervously. "Come on, I wasn't that late."

"You're two hours and thirty minutes late and WHERE'S THE CART!" Benson shouted.

Mordecai smacked his forehead, "The cart."

"Yes, the Cart, We are missing one, the one you use last night for your outing" Benson said.

"I...I...misplaced it?" Mordecai said, smiling nervously.

"Oh I see, so right now it could be either broken into, be taken apart for parts or vandalize as we speak"

"Um..."

"Mostly all three, right Mordecai." Rigby said, "because you were too busy being sad from Margaret's rejections."

Mordecai punched him in the arm, "Ouch!"

"I don't care what happened, just find the cart and bring it back here in Mint Condition OR YOU'RE FIRED"

"Alright, alright, I'll be back in a bit." Mordecai said, holding his hands up in defense.

As he was walking away, glad to get away from Rigby for a few hours, he noticed his short friend following him on all fours. When Rigby finally caught up they walked together in a tension filled silence.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Rigby asked.

"No." Mordecai said, walking a little faster. This isn't how he wanted his day to plan out after the night he had.

"Something happened between you and Margaret, am i right?" He asked, looking a little smug.

"No..." Mordecai said, annoyed.

"Let me guess, a lot of awkward stuff happened between you two and old feelings started to come up again..."

"No..."

"And I bet you tried to make a move on her and she either rejected you coldly or things got a little heated, why else you didn't come home last night..."

"Shut up, Rigby..." Mordecai growled and mode his wings into fists.

"AAAhhh, Yeah, Mordecai gave Margaret the-"

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm again with enough force to sent him flying a couple of feet. "I said, knock it off, Rigby"

"Ow, You don't have to punch me so hard, you Ass" Rigby said, rubbing his arm. That one is going to leave a nasty bruise.

"Well I don't know how many times i have to tell you nothing happened with Margaret last night. NOTHING! We went out, had some awkward moments and even had our future read and yes, the future would have been great for me and her, but that's not what she wanted..."

He turned around so he wouldn't let Rigby see his disappointed face and whispered..."She didn't or couldn't see me being with her in the future...and I messed up so many times with girls I couldn't see myself with her either..."

"Mordecai, I can barely understand you." Rigby said.

He couldn't understand why it hurt so much when they both agreed to be friends. Why keep chasing after someone like her when another person was always there for him.

"We just both wanted to be friends. That's why nothing happened between us." Mordecai said, dully.

"Oooh," Rigby said.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about it so I went for a walk and just..."

 _"I don't want to go home alone again"_ He remember telling CJ as he buried his face in her soft hair. Feeling her in the dark, cold room while removing clothes that were in his way from skin on skin contact. Her giggles and the tightly hold he had on her for a more deeper pleasure.

"...needed time to think." He said. He didn't want to bring up CJ either out of respect for her or he didn't want to hear Rigby asking more questions. The good vibe he got from last night was slowly going away and forming into a headache pounding behind his eyes.

"Well, that settle then, you guys are friends." Rigby said, walking pass him, "Thank God for that, I don't think I could deal with the drama again like last time"

They both made it out of the Park and onto the sidewalk and looked around. It was not even noon yet and the streets were already busy with cars and people walking around.

"So do you remember where you park the cart" Rigby asked.

"Nope, I have no clue..." Mordecai said.

Rigby groaned, "It's going to be a long day"

* * *

She stirred a bit when she heard a door closing then about fifteen minutes later she reached out to feel a warm body only to grip hold of a note and a single blue feather. She slowly sat up, using the sheet to cover herself and read the note. Short and Straight to the point she thought to herself while she twirled the feather between her finger tips.

CJ sighs, somehow she knew he was either going to leave before she woke up or regret it and make everything very awkward if he stayed too long. She really wanted to believe that he actually missed her and wanted to be around her, but deep down she knew that he just needed a get away after dealing with Margaret again. It was her own fault for letting it go so far.

She fell back on to her bed and decided that whatever happened last night was just a simple fling due to loneliness and to leave it like that. With that in her mind she closed her eyes and tired to think about what she was planning on doing today, but instead started to daydream...

 **Please Review.**


	3. Midnight

**Chapter Three**

 **Midnight**

It was nearly 10 p.m. when Mordecai's head finally hit his pillow follow by spreading his entire body all over his twin bed. It was a long day and his feet were sore from walking all over the city to find the Cart. Which they did after four hours and had to take a late lunch since they had to drive it back, put a full tank of gas in it and wash it inside out til it was Benson's approved.

Although Benson was OK with the cart being returned, Rigby wasn't happy since he had to wait nearly seven hours to have lunch and Skips wasn't happy since with them out and about trying to find the thing, he was left to pick up their chores around the park. Muscle Man wasn't happy since he lost a bet and the whole day left Mordecai a bit moody.

He led out a small sigh and tried to close his eyes and relax his sore muscle, but after a second he snapped his eyes open and reach over to grab his phone. He check the tiny screen and still there was nothing.

"You OK, dude?"

He turned his head over to the left and saw Rigby staring at him on his trampoline with tired eyes himself.

"What makes you think I'm not OK" He asked.

"Because you've been checking your phone all day." Rigby said.

"And that's a problem for you, why?"

"You look like you are waiting for a call or a text"

Surely she had his number, but, on the other hand, he did delete hers so he would make the break up easier so there might be a chance she did the same.

"Just checking social media, there's nothing else to do since you're always busy now." Mordecai said.

"Whatever dude, don't be hating." Rigby said turning over and waving him off.

The Blue Jay waited til he heard his friend snoring and check his phone again. He went on some of CJ's social media pages to see maybe she mentioned him or anything and was actually disappointed when she didn't. He scanned through her pictures she had taken from the past and brought a little smiled to his beak. She was thriving and loving every moment of it. Pictures of her and her friends taking off and traveling. A few Selfies of her at work or trying out new hairstyles again. A pang of jealously hit him when he saw pics of her with some of her guy friends that were a little too close for his comfort, but quickly brushed that off. He had no right, they were not a couple anymore and maybe they were rebounds for all he knows.

He quickly went to the dial pad on his phone and dial her number, but stopped himself before he could hit the call button. He wanted to talk to her, he missed her and was craving her touch after seeing her pictures. He groan and dropped the phone on the floor and covered his face with his pillow.

 _(It's only been a day, give her time)_ His tired mind told him.

With that in mind, he went to sleep.

* * *

The next day was no better for the bird and everyone could tell by the way he was actually working and getting stuff done around the park. That was just him trying to keep his mind busy. His friends tried to ask him what was bugging him, but he would either ignore them or just walk away with a flimsy excuse. Benson didn't see a problem since work was getting done and no drama was taken place for once. He check his phone over a million times that day and stayed up nearly half the night looking at her pictures.

The third day after their little crossover, he was getting a little pissed off about the whole thing. He felt used and girly for saying that in his head. Not one text or call or anything from CJ and it was getting to him badly. He almost skip work that day just to go to her apartment and scowl her about the whole thing if it wasn't for Rigby watching him all the time.

The fourth day, he was depressed and can't understand why he was going through all these mood swings. He just stayed in bed all day checking his phone and dialing the same number over and over again.

* * *

"Again, I don't know why he acting his way, but Margaret told me nothing happened that night." Eileen said, pouring her boyfriend another cup of coffee.

"Well I don't know what else to do, he's just been moody and always in some La La Land when no one is looking." Rigby said, taking a sip. "He's been in bed all day staring at his stupid phone. When he was sleeping I even check it and didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"And this started after that night outing with Margaret. Hmm. She didn't seem out of the ordinary. In fact she seem rather happy that Mordecai and her talked and decided to stay friends. And according to her, Mordecai looked rather please with it as well."

"Well that doesn't explain why he's acting this way. I guess he's taken it harder than I thought."

"Just give him time and hopefully he will tell you what's really on his mind."

"Yeah, maybe." He said, looking at the clock on the wall, "I better head back before Benson gets on my ass again about long lunch breaks."

"I'll see you later then." Eileen said.

Rigby kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the coffee shop and was in such a hurry that he didn't see CJ jogging on the other side of the street. With angry music blasting in her ears and a hot, irritated look on her face showed that she wasn't handing the situation like Mordecai was either.

* * *

Benson was looking through some papers when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said, in a moody tone.

"Hey Benson, can I talk to you for a minute." Mordecai asked.

Benson looks up from his paper work and nearly did a double take when he saw Mordecai looking rather sloppy.

"Are you OK, it looks like you haven't slept in days." He said.

"I haven't really that's why I needed to talk to you" The Blue Jay said with tried eyes.

"What is it?"

Mordecai walked over and fell on the couch with a small poof and stared at his boss. "OK, this cannot leave this room. Alright?"

"OK, this must be serious since you never act this way or come to me for advice."

"I spotted one of my ex-girlfriend a few days ago and things...got a little bit..."

He was embarrassed and blushing like crazy since he was about to spill his love life to his boss after working hours no less. He crossed his wing tips together and shuffled his feet a little bit. Benson just stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"Got a little...?" Benson said, leaning forward to hear the rest.

"We talked and argued to say the least and well, for some reason, the fight lead to something..."

"Something...more dramatic...?" He asked, and by the way his employee looked at him and forming a bright, red blush on his cheeks told him he had hit the spot.

"Something more like things got heated up in a good way."

There was a minute of silence between them with Mordecai waiting for something his Boss can say about this situation. Benson started to tap his pencil and clear his throat. "So you and this girl recoiled and the problem is?"

"Aggh, we spent the night together and I just took off the next day and now I haven't heard anything from her" Mordecai said, rubbing his blood shot eyes.

"Well, have you tried calling her?" His boss asked, "Leaving in a hurry never looks good on the person"

"I wouldn't have, but I was already late for work, remember?"

"Hey, don't make this my fault or your job's fault. You're upset and moping around because she hasn't called you, well why don't you suck it up and call her or better yet talk to her face to face and figure out what's going on between you two."

"Alright, alright, if you put it that way, I'll talk to her" Mordecai said, getting up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Good, I'm sure you and Margaret will patch things up emotionally this time." Benson said, writing something down on paper.

"It wasn't Margaret" Mordecai said, leaving.

Surprised, Benson's pencil snapped.

* * *

He didn't talk to her.

He didn't know what to say or how to bring up the subject to begin with. It was nearly midnight as he just laid there in bed staring at the ceiling. He groan and rubbed his face so many times his feathers were clumping. His phone was right next to him, mocking him in his own mind. Why was this so hard he asked himself while turning around to bury his head in the pillow. All he thought about was CJ and wondered how much does she hate him this time for leaving after that night.

Suddenly a small hum came from his phone causing him to snap his head up from the pillow. His dried, red eyes grabbed the phone and looked at the message app with one new text on it. He opened it not even caring that the bright screen nearly blinded him and looked at it.

*Mordecai?*

That was it for him as he jumped out of him, not caring if he woke up Rigby, and left the room in a hurry. He ran down the hall, nearly tripping on his own two feet going down the stairs and exit the house in less than a minute. The night was cool and dark with only the light poles on to show off the dirt road. He lean against the door and finally text something back on his phone.

*Can we talk?*

He barely sent it when he heard a bicycle and looked up to see someone coming towards the house. It came to a stop under a light pole and there she was just in a helmet, a tank top and sweat pants with a sad look on her face. He walked over to her til he was only four feet away from her and didn't know what to say.

"You look like crap." CJ said, taking off her helmet.

"So do you" He said.

"Well, it's been a bad few days after being used" She said, coldly. She was pretty pissed off about the whole thing as well from what he can tell. Yet, he's not going to let her blame him for this mess.

"You? How the hell were you used?" He asked, a little mad. He was very cranky from not sleeping well.

"You're the one who left"

"I left a note."

"You never call or anything. I was waiting to hear a least something for you, but no, I couldn't get that. "

"Nothing was stopping you from calling me, if anything I was the one who was used."

"Oh really, Mr. I-don't-want-to-go-home-alone-again"

That stuck a cord, "I don't recall you complaining about it when you invited me in" Mordcai shouted, pointing a finger at her.

CJ let go of her bike and swatted his arm away from her. "That's my fault for missing you too much and letting my guard down because your _precious_ Margaret gave you the cold shoulder."

"You leave her out of this, this doesn't involve her!" He shouted. He was mad, even after they broke up, she would always bring Margaret into every subject. As much as he didn't want to admit, but it was the main reason everything fell apart.

"YES IT DOES!" She screamed, "It always does because every time she breaks your heart you come back to me hoping to pick up the pieces. You're so heartless because you never cared about how badly this would hurt me like the last two times. Part of me wanted to believe you actually missed me enough..."

"I DID MISSED YOU" He screamed back, grabbing her hands. "For the past few days, I couldn't get you out of my head because I knew I did you wrong in the worse way possible. I couldn't even talk to Rigby about it and even asked Benson of all people for advice because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you again."

"You could of told me that instead of ignoring me for four days!" CJ shouted.

He kept looking at her and just holding her hands made his heart race. "CJ...oh man...I'm so tired of messing things up...I...I...don't know what else to say...I meant it when I said I really did missed you...and.."

This time it was CJ who pulled him into a heated kiss. Mordecai didn't held back as he pulled her body close to his, making the kiss more intense.

"I hate the fact I can't stay mad at you. You pissed me up so many times, but I just couldn't stop..." She couldn't finish her sentence because he kissed her again.

It was ten minutes after Midnight when Mordecai opened the door to the house while holding CJ's hand and both tiptoed in. As they quietly walked up the stairs, CJ whisper, "Are you sure I can stay, I mean, I can just ride my bike home"

"No, I don't want you to go" He whispered back, giving her hand a small squeeze. He really didn't want her to go, not when she was this close to him. And the night was perfect to share with someone special.

They quietly walked down the hallway, making sure they didn't wake up Rigby or Pops. The house had another Quest Bedroom in case Pops' dad came by or any other important people. Mordecai lead her to the room and open the door. "You can stay here for the night, I really doubt you would rather bunk up with me and Rigby." He laughed nervously.

She smiled and pulled him into the room with her with Mordecai closing the door behind him wit his foot, "I couldn't stop thinking about you either" She whispered.

He kissed her again while running his wings through her soft hair...

Please Review.


	4. Awkward

**Chapter Four**

 **Awkward**

"Mordecai?"

Mordecai groan as he shifted his body while hearing a small faint of music in the background. He felt a hand running through his hair follow by a small kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, Loser it's time to wake up." He heard CJ whispered.

He finally opens his eyes and noticed that it was still dark outside. He rubs his eyes and looks over at CJ, who was resting on her stomach with a sheet wrapped around her body. She was smiling, he can tell even though half of her face was covered up with her fluffy hair. That was on thing he loved to see after a night of passion was the way her hair run wild in the morning.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 6:30" She said, showing him her phone.

He groans again and covers his face with the thick comforter. "Why are you waking me up so early since you didn't fall asleep til four"

She giggles, "I figure I try to get out of here before everyone else wakes up"

"What?" He asked in a cocky tone, "And let everyone miss your walk of shame"

CJ frowns a bit, "You really think I would be ashamed of what we did"

He can tell she was being serious this time and took the blanket off his face. "No, I mean, I don't know, should I even ask if we're getting back together?"

CJ sat up, sheet still wrapped around her body and rested her head on her knees. She sighs and looks at him, "I don't know, relationships are too messy and I don't want to end on bad terms again like the last time. To be honest, I really don't want to be in a relationship again."

"Sooo, should we stop doing these little Hook Ups" He asked. In his mind, that seems like a bad way to ask if sex was off the table since he was enjoying her female companionship too much.

He looks over at her and notices her cheeks were red again. "I'm just saying until we figure out what's going on between us I don't see why we can't have a little fun in the mean time"

"I see what you mean" He said, a little unsure about the whole thing. It felt like Margaret all over again with yet another girl not wanting to deal with the drama he always cause. She probably still doesn't trust him after everything that happened.

"I just don't want to get hurt again so maybe it will be less drama if the word "relationship" wasn't involve." She said.

"Ok," He said, getting up, "Pops should be waking up soon, he serves candy for breakfast if you want to stay"

"No, I'll pass thank you very much." She laughed.

She got up, showing off her naked glory and started to put on her clothes. After everyone was set and the room was clean up, Mordecai opens the door and looks around before walking out with CJ following him. They passed his room and can hear Rigby's snoring so the coast was clear. They walked down the stairs only to stop at the bottom when Mordecai saw light coming from the Kitchen.

"Shoot, I think Pops is already awake-"

"Mordecai!"

The two nearly jumped out of their skin when they spotted Pops coming in from outside. With a big smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand, he said "How fancy to see you and your friend up early"

"Pops, what are you doing here" Mordecai said, sweating like he was caught stealing.

Pops laughs, "I live here, of course. It was so nice and cool this morning I decided to enjoy a cup of coffee outside."

"Oh, I see"

CJ, who was hiding behind Mordecai, taps his shoulder, "Mordecai, I need to get going"

"Oh, don't mind me" Pops said, reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out two lollipops. He handed one to each of them before heading back into the kitchen.

CJ stares at her lollipop then at Mordecai. "Don't worry, he's not the type that gossips and if he does a lot of people don't believe him."

"Gotcha, still that was a little awkward" She said.

Mordecai opens the door to let CJ out. She turns around and looks at him with a small smile.

"You going to call me this time" She asked.

He smiles back, "Yeah, I'm already looking forward to seeing you again"

"Naughty, you better go take a cold shower" She said, taking off.

"See ya." He said before shutting the door and leaning against it. He felt like he couldn't breathe for a second before shaking his head to wake himself up and headed upstairs. A shower did sound refreshing after moping around for a few days. With a happy tune he was whistling to himself, he showered, shaved and groomed himself up and headed back down stairs for some much needed breakfast.

Pops was still in the kitchen this time reading the newspaper while eating a small bagel with cream. Rigby was sitting across of the table eating a bowl of cereal while reading the back of the cereal box.

"So what kind of mood is the big baby in now?" Rigby asked without much care in his words.

"Shut up and pass me the cereal" Mordecai said, grabbing himself a bowl.

"Whoa, you're actually going to eat something, how long has it been like four days now" Rigby said, sarcastically.

"You're lucky I'm too hungry to hit you in the arm right now" He said, munching down on the cereal.

"Well, somebody's happy again"

"I bet it was thanks to his little friend he had over this morning" Pops said, folding up the newspaper.

"Say what now?" Rigby asked.

"Yes, quite a nice little flower." He said, getting up and heading out of the kitchen. "Enjoy your day off boys"

"What was that all about?"

Mordecai chuckled nervously, "Oh, you know Pops and his crazy stuff."

Rigby eyed him very suspiciously, but shrugged. "Whatever. So are you going to be OK about tonight?"

"What about tonight?"

"Really? I've been telling you about it for the pass couple of days. Eileen bought a monster movie box set for me and we were going to watch them tonight with junkfood and drinks."

"As much as I like the idea, I'm not going to play third wheel while you two make-out." He said before putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Well if you would have been listening you would know that Margaret is showing up too"

A mist of milk sprayed in the raccoon's face follow by Mordecai coughing up a storm. "What!"

"You never listen to me!" Rigby shouted, wiping his face and pointing his spoon at his friend.

"Geez Rigby, do you have to make my life any harder."

"Me? You two said that you guys are just friends now. Nothing more. It's not that hard. Get over it and move on."

"I did move on and to prove it I will be at this little movie night tonight" Mordecai said, with his chin up high and his wings crossed.

"Sure man, whatever." Rigby said, dully.

Mordeci groan before placing his head on the table. It was too soon to see Margaret in his mind. He was hoping at least a week or even a month would pass before talking to her again.

"Man, I love cereal" He heard Rigby say.

* * *

Later that day, CJ was shopping at the local market while humming a happy little tune to herself. Best part about living by yourself is the cost of food and personal ideas are low. One can live off ramen and cereal for weeks before getting tired of them. CJ laughs at her own sarcasm as she turns down the next aisle and bumps her cart with another one.

"Oops, sorry about that." CJ said, til she froze.

"CJ?" Margaret chuckled nervously, "It's been a while. I haven't seen you since..."

"Starla's Wedding." CJ said, coldly.

Margaret clench her teeth, "Right..."

There was complete silence in the air while they were looking at everything, but each other. CJ felt out of date compared to the red bird. She was out shopping in some sweat pants, a common tank top and a messy bun style hair while Margaret had on a professional blue suit that looks like it cost half her rent and shoes to match. Of course she didn't know if being a News Reporter bring in the big bucks or not, but she was sure it was better then working odd jobs at the town's elementary school.

"So...how have you been?" Margaret asked.

( _She doesn't know_ ) CJ thought, "Oh, you know, work and hanging out with friends. The school I work at are facing a lot of budget cuts so I'm doing more jobs out there than usual."

"Oh, that's sad to here, but I'm sure you're doing it for the kids right?"

"Right. So how's Mordecai these days" CJ had to ask.

"Mordecai?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since the wedding." She chuckled nervously.

"Oh, yeah, he's doing alright now. I know he took the break-up pretty hard since he disappeared for a while and it took Rigby to get him out of his funk. We haven't really talk much since I came back because of what everything that happen and all." Margaret said, sadly.

She didn't feel right telling CJ that, but it might help her see that she wasn't just toss aside so heartlessly like Mordecai did at the wedding. The guilt was hard to bare sometimes since it started with that kiss at the Christmas Party. She could understand why CJ didn't like her as a person that much.

"So are you guys back together now..." CJ asked, looking into her cart. She was hoping that Mordecai wasn't two-timing her and Margaret. Sure he did tell her they were just friends, but she had to make sure. The shock on the bird's face told her everything.

Margaret rubbed her arm nervously, "No, I have so much going on with my career and he said he had some issues he needed to work out to be dating right now. We are just friends. Which is good since there's been a lot of tension."

"I know that feeling and the drama that follows it" CJ said, looking at her cart full of stuff again.

"What about you? I know it's been a year, have you been seeing anyone?" Margaret asked, hoping CJ had moved on and is happy now.

CJ blushed a little bit, "Kind of." She said, "Just here and there, I'm taking things slow with dating, but there is this one guy."

"Well, that's wonderful." Margaret said, cheerfully. "I'm happy for you"

CJ felt her mood change quickly. She didn't like the way Margaret said that. If Margaret was really happy for her then maybe she wouldn't have interfere with her relationship or admit that she still had feelings for Mordecai only to reject him again after he became single.

"I better go, I have so many errands to run today" CJ said, quickly.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you around-" Margaret said only to be interrupted.

"Sounds fun, bye" CJ said, walking off a little too fast away from the bird, but she didn't want to be around her. She still didn't like her that much. She knew it was immature to blame Margaret for her relationship failing, but she couldn't help it since she still had some sort of feelings for Mordecai.

Margaret frowned. If she would have known CJ would be at the market she would have sent Eileen to get the food for tonight.

* * *

Later that Night...

Mordecai looks at himself in the bathroom mirror like he normally do when it comes to getting himself into the groove. He hasn't seen Margaret in like five days after the "Just Friends" thing, he didn't know how to react around her. After all, his first and second reaction led him to share a bed with his ex a couple of times.

"Stop acting so weird, I don't want this Monster Movie night to be lame." Rigby said, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"I'm not and shut up" Mordecai said, calmly, but nearly jumped out of his feathers when the door bell ring.

Rigby ran down stairs follow by Mordecai, who was taking his time, while telling himself that everything is going to be alright. He stood there at the bottom of the stairs while Rigby open the door only to be greeted by Eileen in a bear hug. Rigby blushed and gently push her off, but Eileen understood since he doesn't like PDA especially in front of his friend.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Eileen asked, "Hope you guys are hungry for snacks

"A little help here, Eileen" Margaret giggled while walking into the house with two paper bags full of food.

Mordecai stared at her like it was the first time seeing her again. Dressed in simple blue jeans and a yellow shirt, her feathers shined from the only lamp light in the living room. Margaret looked over at Mordecai with a big smile and bright eyes. He suddenly saw CJ in Margaret's place causing him to shake his head to get her out of his muddy mind.

"Hey Mordecai" Margaret said.

Mordecai knew it's going to be one of those nights...

 **Author's Note** **: I love the reviews I'm getting and yes, yes, I know my grammar isn't the best there is. I grew up more of a Math whiz than reading and writing. Much to learn. Another thing I like to point out is the mystery of CJ's job. I noticed throughout the series she always mention working somewhere, but never said where. At the end of Rigby's Graduation episode, you can see her briefly working as a cross guard for kids so I figure she works for some Elementary school.**

 **Other than that, see you next time.**


	5. Touch

**Chapter Five**

 **Touch**

It seems like forever before Mordecai mentally slapped himself out of his trance and noticed three sets of eyes staring at him. "um….what?" Was the only thing that came out of his beak.

"Are you ok, Mordecai, you look kind of pale." Eileen asked.

"Stop acting weird." Rigby said, punching him in the hip. It didn't hurt of course.

"I could really use some help with these heavy bags" Margaret said, looking a little concern.

"Of course!" Mordecai said, grabbing a bag and runs into the kitchen without even looking back.

The other three stood there and look at each other without a clue what to do. Margaret sighs and follows the blue jay into the kitchen leaving her two friends behind worried. Margaret peaked in to the kitchen to see Mordecai leaning up against the counter and looking at his phone oddly.

*How's your night going* Mordecai text CJ before getting interrupted.

"Mordecai, are you ok" Margaret asked.

He felt his feathers stand up on the back of his neck as he turned around to face his ex-girlfriend. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be."

"Well, you took off with one bag and you haven't said a word to me" She said, placing the other bag on the table. She started to unpack the snacks and the drinks and placed them on the table.

Mordecai let out a small sigh, " I'm sorry, I guess it's just odd seeing you again after what we talked about the last time."

Margaret smiles at the fact that he was opening up to her even just a little. Back then the was very hard for him to do, "let's not worry about it OK, can we tried to have some fun like we did before I left."

A small ding came from Mordecai's phone.

"Yeah, no problem." Mordecai said, sweating.

"Great, now, do you have a bowl I can pour the bag of chips in?" She asked.

"Check the cabinet on the left." He said.

As soon as Margaret walked over to the cabinet, he check his phone with his back facing her.

*Boring. Helping my friend Dennis grade papers at my apartment*

 _(Nice)_ Mordecai thought, good old CJ always helping out with….wait a minute. Mordecai did a double take on his phone and read it again. _(Who is Dennis?!)_

"Mordecai, do you want to make the dip?"

 _(Stay calm, don't let this ruin your night….who's Dennis)_ Mordecai questioned himself again.

"What's wrong"

He felt Margaret's hand on his shoulder and clear his throat to get his brain working again. "Yeah, I'm….." He looks down at her hand that was still touching his shoulder. Her hand was soft and getting warmer by the second. Her face was just a few inches away from his and could feel her warm breath on his cheek. "Fine."

Boy, his heart was pounding and bringing back those good times they shared.

 _(I don't need this)_ He said to himself.

 _(Who the hell is Dennis)_

 _(And why am I getting so mad about this)_

"Is something wrong with your phone?"

She finally steps back which gave him enough room to breathe again. "My phone?"

"Yeah, you were looking at your phone and just went blank."

"Oh, that….um….just lost an item I was betting on at Ebay." He lied.

Margaret stares at him and she knew he was lying, but decided to let it go. "Oh, that's too bad.."

The staring between the two went on and on til Rigby's voice broke the tension.

"Hey, the movie is about the start where's the dip!"

"Agh, hold your horses Rigby, it's not like you're starving since you had dinner an hour ago" Mordecai shouted

"Maybe if I take the bag of trail mix that will keep him busy til you make the dip" Margaret said.

"Good Idea"

She smiles at him, grabs the bag and left the kitchen. Once he had the room to himself he went back to his phone to stare at the message. Ding.

*I must say these kids are smart.*

*What about you* CJ texts back.

Mordecai grabs his phone and it took a lot of him not to write Who the hell is Dennis, but instead text:

*Having a monster movie night with some friends*

 _(Are you sure they are just grading papers?)_ His mind asked.

 _(Shut up, you're worse than Rigby sometimes)_ He thought.

Ding.

*Cool. Better make that dip* CJ wrote back.

Normally that would make him laugh, but this Dennis guys was begging him. Why was she alone with him at her apartment and grading papers was something you did in school, Right?

He didn't know what to think as he grabs the carton of sour cream from one of the bag and the dip flavor package to mix it up real quick. The dip was made, but he stood there in the kitchen for another ten minutes not knowing what to do or why he even agreed to this movie night to begin with. He really wanted to leave and just go see CJ for a bit to calm his nerves and to check on her Well Being.

 _(Bullshit)_ His brain said.

"Hey Mordecai"

Margaret enter the kitchen again with a smile, "Rigby is wondering what's taking so long with the food?"

"I'm done." He said, grabbing the dip and the bowl of chips.

"Great, I'll get the rest." Margaret said.

Mordecai took his time walking back into the living room to see something he never thought would happen in a million years. Rigby was sitting on the couch with Eileen cuddled up against him with her head resting on his shoulder. A bag of trail mix sat between them with the T.V. on and blaring.

"You took too long so we started without you" Rigby said.

"What are you watching" He asked.

"The Horrors of Spider Island." Eileen said, "It was the only monster movie Rigby thought would be cool" _(A/N: Actual movie, not making the title up)_

"Very cheesy movie, but still a monster movie no less" Rigby said, excited.

"That's that running gag, all the movies in the box set are super cheesy" Eileen said, smiling.

Mordecai chuckled and felt Margaret next to him again putting the rest of the snacks on the Coffee Table. He looks up at her and she smiles at him before sitting down on the floor with her back leaning against the couch. She felt a little odd sitting on the couch with the couple taking up most of the space. Mordecai felt odd that he was still holding the bowl of dip and once again the three set of eyes were staring at him.

"Dude, you're blocking the T.V. and quit hogging the dip" Rigby said, getting a little annoyed.

Ding.

"Here Mordecai, you left your phone in the kitchen." Margaret said, taking it out of her pocket. "I think you got a message."

He nearly dropped the dip and begged the good spirits for her not to see the contact name on the screen. He placed the bowl down of the table and extended his hand over to her's to grab his phone. For a second the tips of their wings touch and felt a small little spark. Mordecai looks down at their hands and wanted to laugh at the brutal irony of this situation. Nearly holding hands with one Ex while another Ex you're having relations with is texting you on your phone. _(Someone please shoot me)_ he thought.

"Um…Mordecai are you going to take your phone?" Margaret asked, looking a little uneasy.

"Right, sorry" He said, taking it quickly and sitting down on the floor while chuckling nervously.

Rigby rolls his eyes and went back to the movie. Eileen looks over at Margaret to see if she was ok and the red bird just shrugs. She looks over at Mordecai, who was facing away from them and the movie, to check the phone.

*Funny thing today, I bumped into Margaret at the store*

All the color on his body drained out and he started to sweat. He slowly turns his head over to Margaret who was watching the movie to notice him staring at her.

"ha ha, this movie is so stupid….I love it" Rigby said, holding Eileen close to him.

*Don't be mad* He texts back.

*Why would I be mad?*

*I don't know just a bit shocking I guess*

*Hey It's cool. She asked me how I was doing.*

"Do you want some chips" Margaet asked, holding up the bowl to him.

"Sure." He said, grabbing a handful. "So, how was your day, anything interesting happen?"

He said it a little too fast and nervously. Not cool. Not cool.

"Quiet, I'm trying to hear the movie" Rigby said.

"Leave him alone Rigby." Eileen nudge him.

Margaret took a sip of her drink before answering, "Oh, you know, just doing research at my job and then food shopping to get the snacks for tonight. Not much really."

"I see" He said, eating another handful of chips. Ding.

*It's no big deal, really. We just talked a little*

 _(What the hell would they be talking about)_ Mordecai thought, _(and who the hell is Dennis!)_

"What about you, how was your day" Margaret asked.

"Shut up, I can't hear" Rigby said, throwing a few trail mix pieces at the birds.

"Cut it out, man" Mordecai said, before turning his attention back to Margaret. "It was my day off so just laid back and played video games."

"Yeah, it was so much better than you locking yourself in the room crying." Rigby said, sarcastically

A remote control flew across the table and hit Rigby right in the head causing him and Eileen to jump. "Ow, you little ba-" Ribgy shouted, positioning himself to attack the blue jay.

"Guys, can we please watch the movie in peace" Eileen said, blocking to two males from fist fighting.

"Yeah, cut it out" Margaret said, holding Mordecai back and making him sit down on the floor again. Ding.

The Blue Jay went back to the small screen of his phone. *Don't over think it, are you ok* CJ text.

Why does everybody keep asking him if he was Ok. He was Ok, peachy, dandy and all the rest in between. Ok that didn't make any sense, but he was Ok, dammit.

*What did you guys talk about* He had to ask.

*Oh just how the year was to each of us* She text back. *She ask me if I was seeing someone*

He started to sweat again. She wouldn't tell Margaret about the two nights they had together. She wasn't that spiteful was she?

*Like who? Dennis probably* He text it.

He mentally slap himself for sending that. The green side of him got the better of him.

"Eww, you can tell that spider is so fake, but it still really gross looking" Margaret said, disgusted. The small couple on the couch laughs.

Ten minutes passed and still no text from her and now he was getting worried and his imagination was getting too intense. She wouldn't be mad at him for making that remark would she? Why is he questioning it anyway, it's not like they were in a relationship, so she is free to have anyone over if she wanted to.

 _(Which mean she can do whatever she wants with him too)_ His brain said.

"Oh shut up" He said out loud.

"What was that, Mordecai." Margaret asked, looking over at him.

"I said…uh…pass the dip?" He smiled nervously.

He was sweating a lot, enough to damper his feathers on his face and he just couldn't concentrate on anything, but getting a text from CJ. Margaret stares at him before handing him the bowl. "Here you go." She said, handing him the bowl follow by a bag a chips.

"Thanks." He said, holding the bowl.

"Are you sure you are ok." The red bird asked, he was shutting her out again.

"I'm fine, really" He said, still looking tense and nervous.

She sighs, "Mordecai if you need to talk we can go to the next room or outside. I'm just a little concern"

"About what?" He asked, little annoyed. After everything that happened between them does she really thinks it's that easy to be normal again.

"You're very jumpy ever since I got-"

A loud scream from the movie interrupted Margaret and made her jump right into Mordecai's arms. In shear panic, Mordecai back away causing her to fall forward knocking the chip bowl over on the floor in the process. Margaret landed on her side with her elbow catching her fall. She looks up at him, a little surprised he didn't catch her fall or even laugh at her for jumping to a scary scene in the movie.

"Dude, nice catch" Rigby said.

Mordecai looks up at Rigby and Eileen with Rigby shaking his head and Eileen just as surprise as Margaret was. Not taking it anymore, Mordecai stood up, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going" Rigby asked, getting up from the couch and started to walk over to him.

"I'm going to go buy some more dip, don't follow me" Mordecai said, heading out the door.

"It's almost Midnight" Eileen said, but it fell on deaf's ears as the door closed behind the blue jay.

Margaret sat up and frowns, "I guess you're right Eileen, I don't think he taking this friends things so well"

"He's not ready to talk about it and I wouldn't push him either." Eileen said, putting napkins on the dip mess.

"Just be happy you're not living with him, I have to deal with his mood swings every day" Rigby said, "now I have to clean up this mess on the carpet before Benson gets here in the morning."

"You're not helping, Rigby." Margaret said, who was more than a little upset.

"Do you think he really went out to grab some more dip" Eileen asked, scratching her head.

Outside of the house, Mordecai sat down on one of the patio's chair and was happy to get out of that situation and away from his friends so he can think. Wise choice would've been just to head up to his room and sleep off this emotional roller coaster while the stupid choice would be to make up an excuse to go see CJ and her male friend.

Stupid choice was the winner in this round…..


	6. Competition

**Chapter Six**

 **Competition**

After grabbing one of the Carts and flooring it out of the Park's area and on to the streets, Mordecai found himself speeding over to CJ's apartment. He was halfway there when something click in his mind and made him stop by a gas station. He sat there under the flickering light of the run down place and ask himself:

"What am I doing?"

He check his phone again and still no text from CJ. Just five missed calls and over a dozen messages from Rigby and Margaret. Each one asking him where did he go, if he was coming back, stop being a moron and don't forget the dip.

"The dip, that's right, I need to get more dip."

He got off the cart and walked into the gas station to purchase the annoying food product knowing deep down this is a good way to distract him from his love life's woes.

Ding.

*pick up your damn phone so I can yell at you* Rigby text.

"Ahhh, why can't he leave me alone." Mordecai said, turning off his phone, fighting the urge just to throw the damn thing.

"I'll leave you alone if you would pay the money you owe me" The Cashier said, dully. "$2.49, please"

"Right." Mordecai said, slapping the three dollars down on the counter while grabbing the container of French Onion dip. "keep the change"

He ran out of there before the cashier could say anything or care and rushed back into the cart. Before he turned the key to turn it on, he stop himself again and ask him the same question.

"What am I doing?"

Was he really going to bother CJ because she had a MALE friend over. It wasn't like he had room to talk since that little slip at the Christmas Party. On the other hand, a kiss slip was more forgivable than actually going to bed with someone. CJ wouldn't be two-timing him, he knew her that well, Right? They were together _together_ last night and you would think that she would mention if there was other guy involved. Maybe this Dennis person was just a friend like she said he was.

 _(Oh yeah, you said the same thing to her about Margaret and how did that end?)_ His brain asked.

Dropping the dip next to him he sped off to CJ's apartment.

* * *

It was nearly 12:30 in the morning when he finally made it over to CJ's place and got off with the dip firmly in his grip. The light were still on and just like her, she kept the curtains slightly open, but it was still a little hard to see in there without getting caught. He walks up to the door and with his heart pounding so loud, he knocks.

A few seconds went by before he heard footsteps and a guy laughing "I told you this pizza place delivers after midnight."

The door opened revealing a guy probably a few years older than he was wearing a white button up collar shirt and a loose blue tie around his neck. He had on black slacks with shoes that might had cost him half of his monthly paycheck and the cherry on top was his glasses that gave his face the confidence and ladies' man looks any woman would want.

He felt outdated next to him.

"Um…" the guy said, scratching his head, "We didn't order any dip with our pizza, sir"

Mordecai tried his best to stay calm, "Is CJ here?" He asked, in a very squeaky voice. Not cool. Not cool.

"Was she expecting someone" He asked.

"Dennis, is everything OK." They both heard CJ in the background.

The door open up a little more revealing CJ dressed in a blouse and a black skirt. From the looks of it they been doing paperwork for the school since they got off.

"Mordecai, what are you doing here?"

"Mordecai?" Dennis asked, pointing at him, slightly unimpressed.

"Hi, CJ, I was in the neighborhood and thought you needed…..uh…dip" He said, shoving the dip into Dennis' hands and laughing nervously.

CJ stares at him and noticed him eyeing over at Dennis and Dennis was doing the same thing. It finally click and she raise an eyebrow with a look that read 'really, Mordecai.'

"Hey, why don't you come in before all the heat in my apartment goes out" She said, grabbing Mordecai by the arm and pulling him in.

The apartment was clean and tidy except for the kitchen table that was cover up with piles of papers and two cups of coffee. He quickly glance over to her bed which was just as neat and tidy like everything else. He sighs knowing there was no fooling around going on in this apartment. Even the music playing from a phone on the kitchen counter didn't sound romantic or seductive.

"Making sure I wasn't doing anything foolish." CJ accused with her arms crossed.

He nearly screams from her voice and turns around to see her looking a little angry. Dennis was back in the kitchen, pouring himself another cup of coffee without taking his eyes off the odd couple.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He lied, "I thought you were mad at me from the text I sent you"

"What text?" She asked, confused. "The last text I send you was Margaret asking me if I was seeing someone. You never text me back."

His eyes grew big and would have check his phone if it wasn't turn off to see for himself. Most likely he didn't press the send button hard enough to go through or Lady Luck was on his side tonight. All this drama he created in his head and almost accusing her if she was having an affair was all for nothing.

"Was it something important?" CJ asked.

"Nope, nothing to worry about it" Mordecai said quickly with a nervous smile.

"So this is the famous Mordecai." Dennis said, walking over with his hand out from a handshake. "CJ told me a lot about you"

"Can't say the same about you and you are?" Mordecai asked, shaking his hand.

"Dennis Jones. I've been friends with CJ since we were kids." He said.

"His dad and my dad are golfing buddies." CJ added.

"Yes, I remember those days carrying those heavy golf clubs while our fathers chit chat about how great they were." Dennis said, shaking his head.

"Good times, good times." CJ and Dennis both laugh while patting each other on the backs.

Mordecai stares at them, not liking this laughing and touching each other and almost forgetting he was here.

"Remember what your Dad would say to us if we started to complain." CJ said, wiping his tears from her eyes.

"Water? Water are for winners and we didn't win yet." Dennis said, in a deeper voice.

Mordecai started to laugh as well, a little too loud that made the other two stop what they were doing and just stare at him. His laughter died down and he didn't know what to do. They all stayed quiet for a few seconds til they heard another knock at the door.

"Now THAT might be the pizza." CJ said, heading towards the door.

"I'll grab the plates." Mordecai said, heading over to the kitchen with Dennis following him.

"I'm guessing you're staying then?" Dennis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mordecai just gave him a look.

* * *

For nearly thirty minutes he sat there at the dinner table barely eating his slice of pizza while watching the pair muttering and pointing out things on the papers. CJ massage her tired eyes and let out a big yawn while Dennis gulped down his fourth cup of coffee. Mordecai knew CJ work at a school, but not once did she ever mention a childhood friend working there with her. They used to tell each other everything…well…when they were together they did.

"Just a few more papers" CJ said, rubbing her neck from looking down some much.

"Hang in there, we got to get these done before tomorrow." Dennis said.

"True, but wasn't it you who asked me for help because you decided to wait to the last minute." She said, sarcastically.

Dennis punch her arm playfully and she giggles. A red alarm went off in Mordecai's head and he quickly grabs the pair's attention. The music on the phone playing on the table felt like it was getting louder and making fun of this situation.

 _I won't lie to you_

 _I know he's just not right for you_

 _And you can tell me if I'm off_

 _But I see it on your face….._

Ugh, he really hated this song, but kept his cool and put a nervous smile on his face.

"So Dennis, are you a teacher's assistant like CJ or a janitor of some kind?" Mordecai asked, taking a bite out of his pizza.

Dennis tried his best not to look offended and clear his throat, "yes, like her, I'm getting experience before I graduate from college. I'm hoping to get a job as a Teacher for High School or a College Professor."

"He's been traveling all over the world last year for some life experience before buckling down and hitting the books again. The places he's been are just amazing." CJ said, with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"I've been telling her all last year to be my travel buddy, but she kept telling me that she needed to concentrate on her school work more." Dennis said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "What a shame, it would've been more fun with someone like her by my side"

 _I know I can treat you better than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentlemen_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all you wasted crying_

"Oh stop, now you're just acting stupid." CJ said, playfully slapping his hand away.

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can…._

"Hey, I have to be nice since you help me get that job at the Elementary School. It's a great way to get my foot into there door as they say." Dennis smiled and stared at Mordecai, "She is a fantastic woman. I feel sorry for anyone who would take her for grated."

 _Better than He can…._

He could of sworn Dennis mouth the last line of the song while looking at him. Mordecai was gripping his slice of pizza so hard that it split in half and fell back on the plate with a splat. "Excuse me." He said, getting up and walking over to the door that led into the restroom.

CJ and Dennis stared at each other before Dennis finally said something, "A Janitor, really?"

Mordecai washed his wings to get rid of the pizza sauce and just stood there for a minute. The guy loves to brag about himself and CJ was just eating it up right in front of him. Of all the nerve, was this payback for everything he did to her or was she really that lovesick over him. Staring at his reflection, he checks himself out believing he was still this young, bright, good all around guy that CJ would want even though he might not measure up to Dennis. He got himself back into shape after that two weeks vacation in Dumptown and kept himself nice and groom.

He could hear them talking although it was muffled by the door. He slowly crept up to the door and pressed his ear up against it to hear if he can make out what they were saying.

"He didn't mean it, he was trying to make a joke." CJ said.

"Any reason why he would be here. I thought he was out of the picture. You said it yourself you didn't want nothing to do with him after that Wedding thing." Dennis said, a little annoyed.

"We met up about a week ago and buried the hatchet. No big deal." CJ said, calmly.

"Hey, you're a big girl, I just hope you're not going to do something stupid like giving him another chance." He said.

"Of course not." CJ said, with very little emotion.

A pang of hurt hit his chest and he frown a bit from that statement. There were sounds of papers and supplies getting shuffled and packed up follow by dishes being put in the sink. It sounded like they was finally packing it up for the night and most likely Dennis would be heading home soon. Taking a deep breath, he made his way back into the small dining room where the other two were packing up the papers in Dennis' suitcase and books in his backpack.

"That should be everything." CJ said, yawning.

"Thanks again. I don't know why they thought I can grade six classes worth of tests over one weekend." Dennis said.

"Again, don't wait til the last minute." CJ said, smugly.

"Yeah, that's going fall back on me now since I have to be in class tomorrow in like six hours." Dennis said, looking at the clock on his phone.

"What a shame, you better get going then. Don't want to waste any more beauty sleep." Mordecai said, mockingly.

Dennis raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and I'm sure CJ needs to get her rest too so you should be heading home too, right?"

"Both of you should be going, but I have to talk to Mordecai about why he decided to show up at Midnight with a container of dip." CJ said, a little upset while elbowing the Blue Jay in the arm a little hard.

 _(Oh great, here comes the storm)_ Mordecai thought with wide eyes.

Mordecai stood there while CJ escort Dennis to the door with him protesting a bit. Not even caring of Mordecai could hear him or not. "Are you sure about this? I don't think this is a good idea." He said.

"Don't worry about me, remember, I'm a big girl, right?" She said, opening the door.

Dennis rolled his eyes, "Right. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, around 10 o'clock. They are short handed in the cafeteria and needed me to help them out with the lunch rush." CJ said. "It's sucks because it's going to take all morning to fit all this hair in that hair net."

"What a shame." He said, taking a step forward and wraps his arms around her for a hug. "Have a good night."

"You too, good night." CJ said, closing the door.

"Bye Dennis, stop slacking off on your work for now on." Mordecai said, smugly.

Dennis gave him an ugly look, but decided to let it go. He was the bigger person after all when it comes to dealing with someone as petty as the Ex-boyfriend in his opinion.

The second the door closed, she turns around to face an equally upset Mordecai standing there with his wings crossed.

"Alright, spill it." CJ said, walking over to him. "I can tell you didn't like me having a friend over by the way you were acting."

"I should be asking why you never told me about him and why I had to find out on a text message."

"You make it sound like you just caught me cheating on you." CJ said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, are you?" Mordecai asked, "You seem all goo goo ga ga over him when I was trying to eat. I nearly vomit my dinner after seeing that show."

"We are just friends. Something you should understand since you put me through a similar situation before."

"Just friends? I recall telling you that and you didn't believe me."

"Well, til you catch me and Dennis making out at a Christmas party, you should believe me" CJ said, sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Mordecai said, throwing his wings up in the air while walking away from her, "don't bring that up again."

"I'm just making a point." She said.

He sighs and prepares himself for the next question since he might get stuck by lightning for this one. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Are you sleeping with Margaret?" She asked, without missing a beat.

They stared at each other and were surprised that neither one was upset or offended by this accusation. They both really needed to know if there was someone else in this picture. No drama in the agreement, just fun but only between them. Both waited for someone to say something, so CJ decided to break the ice.

She sighs, "Look, we dated for a month or two during freshmen year in college. I guess since we both didn't know anybody we figured we could do better as a couple. But I thought of him more of a friend than anything else. He was crushed, but took it OK just to be nice. I'm not going to stop hanging around him because you feel threaten."

"I'm not threaten by him." He said, quickly.

"You came over around midnight with dip. Dip? Really?" CJ said.

"I thought you like dip." Mordecai said, trying to be silly to change the subject.

"Mordecai!" CJ shouted, "I'm too tired and confused for you to joke around."

"Ok, maybe a little because I feel like you're just trying to get back at me for our bad break-up."

"I'm not going to use my friend for something that stupid. I can't believe you would think that low about me"

"You never answer my question." Mordecai said,walking up to her again til he was just a foot away from her.

"And you never answer mine"

He took a deep breath, "No...even when we dated we...never got that far."

Mordecai knew this very well. The few times he did make a "Move" Margaret would never reply til finally she told him that it was too soon since they were barely dating. She also mention the many heartbreaks from other boyfriends that left for making them wait too long and just wanted to make sure he wasn't the same way. He wasn't, he was a gentlemen by heart even though it took everything he got to calm down his Non-gentlemen side. He did love Margaret after all to wait, but all that came crashing down when she went off to her dream school.

"That's hard to believe." She said, with a sly smirk.

"Trust me on this one, OK." Mordecai said, "Even after we broke up nothing happened with her. _(Or with anyone if that matters)_ "

He was blushing super red in CJ's opinion, but didn't say anything about that instead this, "It was only one time when we dated in college. Probably the reason I broke it off since it didn't feel right because he was a childhood friend. Don't get any idea that it's going to happen again because I know how you overreact sometimes hint being here this late at night."

Mordecai said nothing and could feel his cheeks heating up so bad he didn't know if he was embarrassed or a little upset for knowing CJ and that guy had a little history together. Why on Earth did he thought it was a good idea to come here went through his mind.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired." CJ said walking pass him and over to her closet while letting down her cloud-like hair from her bun. Mordecai waited as she disappeared into the walk-in closet for a few minutes with a few clothes tossing out on the floor. She came out wearing comfy shorts and a long t-shirt and poofy hair.

"I better go before I do anything else to ruin this night even more." He said, a little ashamed for looking at her and getting playfully thoughts in his mind.

"It's nearly two in the morning. You can stay if you like." She said, rubbing her arm a little nervously.

Mordecai didn't know what to say, he would love to stay since the feeling of losing her again was very compelling at the moment. That Dennis prick did a number on him emotionally, but would never tell CJ that on the count of she might find it funny. "Should I stay?" He asked

CJ went over to her bed and pull out the covers. Even after all that happened a few moments ago, he was here and she didn't want him to leave. Her brain wanted to slap her for not making him leave, but the heart said otherwise. "I want you to stay

Next thing he knew after she turned off the lamp, he was climbing into bed with her while covering themselves up with the covers. He can tell that she was tired by the way she shifted up against him and wrapped her arms around his body before burying her face in his chest. She was fast asleep in less than a minute which left Mordecai hugging her while staring at the ceiling.

He was tired, but had a hard time closing his eyes. He just had a very eerie feeling for some reason yet it was probably just his stupid mind trying to tell him things again. He held CJ tighter and forced himself to shut his eyes.

Unknowing to him, to make sure of her well-being, Dennis waited for nearly forty minutes in his car for Mordecai to leave CJ's apartment before realizing CJ wasn't over him like she said she was…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, it's that time of the year when the weather changes thus the whole family one by one came down with a bad cold. I was one of the lucky ones that didn't, but left me to take care of everyone. Ugh. Anyway, a lot of confusion in this chapter, but that's what Love, lust and jealously can do to people when they are blinded by these emotions. I'll be adding some Margaret/Mordecai moments in the next few chapters so stay tune. Love the reviews as well and can't wait for more. **


End file.
